In semiconductor technology, due to its characteristics, III-V layer-V materials, for example, gallium nitride (GaN), is used to form various integrated circuits, such as high power field-effect transistors, high frequency transistors, or light-emitting diodes (LEDs). Usually, GaN is formed on a substrate, such as a sapphire or silicon carbide substrate, with a certain crystalline lattice mismatch. Such substrates are expensive in terms of material and/or fabrication. Because GaN on silicon is an ideal structure for high power devices or LEDs, with reduced costs, it is desired to grow GaN on silicon substrates. However, the integration of smaller size wafer (e.g., 6-inch or 8-inch) onto a larger size wafer (e.g., 12-inch) and heat dissipation of such III-V-on-silicon structure has hindered the advance of the device performance. Therefore, a III-V-on-silicon structure designed to address the above issues and a method of making the same are needed.